Ekitoku Chouhi
Ekitoku Chouhi is Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover. Although quite weak and only a C-rank, history states that she will one day become so powerful that legends will tell of her matching ten thousand men (just like Zhang Fei, himself), which makes her well-known around town. Appearance Ekitoku is a very tomboyish looking girl. She has short dark brown hair, which is usually seen in a tomboyish haircut, being as it looks a little bit rugged. She is usually seen wearing either her training kimono, or her Seito academy uniform. And is also Kanu's little sister Personality Ekitoku has a very brash, and aggressive personality, as she prefers to attack first, and think later, she is also very aggressive with her friend Gentoku, as she is usually annoyed by her tactics of getting away from training, and has to use force to train her. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Ekitoku is seen at the swimming pool with Kan-u reporting to her that, Kyosho is taking over schools left and right, as well as Nanyo Academy's own Shimei Ryomou is no where to be found. Ekitoku is next seen training Gentoku, who is able to escape again, but caught by Kan-u, who tells Ekitoku that Yoshu Academy had been conquered by Kyosho as well, which worried Ekitoku, who thinks that Gentoku will be the next one on Sousou's target. Seito is then attacked by the new recruits of Yoshuu, and Ekitoku engages the fighters, who are coming in the front entrance, and is able to defeat them, although tiring herself out. Ekitoku then faces Ryomou, who is able to quickly dispatch of her, and tries to confront Gentoku, and Kan-u, but Ekitoku tries to stop her, by holding on to her ankle, telling Kan-u to run, as Ryomou was the one who killed her, in the three kingdoms era. Ryomou is able to break free from Ekitoku, knocking her out. Ekitoku then wakes up in a hospital, remembering that Gentoku had transformed, after Ryomou attacked her. Ekitoku then goes with Gentoku, making sure she doesn't hurt herself, to Mount Togenin, where she is confronted by Kansho Kochu, one of the five tiger generals. Ekitoku and Kansho fight and although Ekitoku fights valiantly, she is ultimately overpowered and beaten. Ekitoku is then seen sleeping at the temple of the Mountain, until she regains her strength. Ekitoku then leaves with her friends, Gentoku, and Kan-u, as well as Kansho, and their original target Koumei Shokatsuryou, who is the supposed crouching dragon. Ekitoku is then seen enjoying herself along with Kansho, Gentoku, and Komei, enjoying their time togeather, until it is interrupted by Kyosho fighters, led by Genjou Kakouton. Ekitoku, and Kansho team up and stick with Gentoku, and Koumei, fighting off the fighters of Kyosho, until Kyosho Academy fighters decide to leave, having completed their objective of capturing Kan-u. Ekitoku participates in the meeting between Seito and Nanyo, where they discuss their current situation, and decide that they need to team up, to take down Kyosho once and for all, at the Battle of Red Cliffs. Ekitoku, and the rest of the six fighters, from both Nanyo, and Seito, enjoying their picnic until, the six fighters of Kyosho come. Kyosho appears, and both the fighters of Nanyo and Seito, go into a one on one match, with the fighters of Kyosho, with Ekitoku's opponent being Chuukou Kyocho. Ekitoku looses, after being overpowered, by her opponent, but Chuukou was still beaten, by the late arrival of Kan-u. Ekitoku then stands up, and throws Kan-u to the top of the tower, allowing Kan-u to meet and defeat, a newly powered up Shibai, in one blow. Ekitoku then watches as Gentoku, and Hakufu, fight and defeat Sousou. Ekitoku is last seen with Kansho enjoying a meal, accidentally throwing a hot piece of food on the top of his head. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seito Academy